deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Charizard vs Tohru
Charizard vs Tohru is a what if Death Battle. It is the 4th episode of QuasimodoBellringer's third season and 24th overall. It's his episode for April 2018. This battle features Charizard from Pokemon against''' Tohru ' from ''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Description Despite their incredible power, these two dragons are known for serving their human companion. But which subserviant dragon will win a Death Battle? Interlude Boomstick: The world of mythology has many powerful creatures. Wiz: That's right Boomstick, from unicorns to giants, there is no shortage of powerful creatures based on folk lore and stories. Boomstick: But above all these made up animals reigns the dragon, one of the most badass creatures of all time. Wiz: From firebreath to flight and intense strength, there is no shortage of impressive powers of a dragon. Boomstick: So why the hell do THESE dragons decide to serve humans? Wiz: Because of their love of their masters. Charizard, the Flame Pokemon.... Boomstick: .....and Tohru, the Dragon Maid. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to anylize their armor, weapons, and skills to see who would win.....a Death Battle Charizard Wiz: You want to know something truly terrifying? Once, there were only 150 Pokemon known to man. Boomstick: I think you mean 151. Remember Mew is a first generation Pokemon too. Wiz: Yes, but it's existance had never been proven. Boomstick: I think a fucking clone of it is proof enough. Wiz: Fair point. But to be able to be able to meet such a legendary Pokemon, one must travel cross the land, searching far and wide. Boomstick: And to start one's journey one would need a companion. A loyal Pokemon by your side, who will help you through thick and thin. Wiz: Luckily the Kanto reigon offers three Pokemon to chose from, when a trainer sets off on their journey. Bulbasaur, who is almost never picked. Squirtle, a great tank. And today's combatant, Charmander....or rather, his final form Charizard. Boomstick: Oh, I can't wait. Charizard is one of the most badass Pokemon out there. Look at this wonderful Fire and...FLYING type!?! Wiz: Yes,despite it's apperance, Charizard is a flying-type Pokemon, not a Dragon-type. Boomstick: How the fuck does that work? Wiz: I guess when it gains wings upon becoming Charizard, it's power of flight surpasses it's ability to....be a Dragon I guess? Boomstick: Whatever. Charizards are total badasses! Wiz: Part of the reason Charizard is such a badass is because of it's incredible assortment of moves. First off, there is Flamethrower, a powerful blast of firebreath, which is to be expected from a dragon. It can also learn Dragon Claw, a move that does extra damage to dragons. Boomstick: With it's Smokescreen attack, it can cloud the area in a thick smoke, making it impossible to see. Wiz: It also has ways to enhance it's Flamethrower, such as Heat Wave, which surrounds the area in a massive heat, damaging all enemies. Boomstick: Charizard can also flap it's wings with enough force to create winds that can cut steel thanks to Air Slash, and he can slice at enemies with his WIng Attack. Wiz: Plus it's capable of using Fire Spin, which traps enemies in a tornado of fire. Boomstick: Much like Wiz, after I ate that burito in the cafetera the other day. Wiz: I thought we agreed to never talk about that again. Plus, you ruined my favorite shirt! Boomstick: But in addition it can surround itself in flames and ram into its foe with Flare Blitz. Wiz: Though it should be noted that this does hurt Charizard a lot in the process. Boomstick: But when Charizard needs an extra push, he comes with a mighty Mega Evolution Wiz: Charizard is capable of two different Mega Evolutions, but for this we will be sticking with Mega Charizard X being the objectively better one. Boomstick: Mega Charizard X loses its Flying type and finally gains the full power of a Dragon-type Pokemon. Wiz: Not only that, but Charizard gets a massive buff to his strength and speed in this form. Charizard is an increbily powerful beast, able to take on the likes of certain legendary Pokemon such as Arcticuno. Boomstick: Not only that, but despite how scrawny those arms are, Charizard is capable of amazing strength, including lifting this rock turtle. Wiz: Golem weighs in at 661 pounds, making Charizard rather strong. But not only that but Charizard is also capable of moving at incredible speeds as well, as it can dodge sound-based attacks. This makes him faster than sound, putting him roughly at speeds of 761 miles per hour. Boomstick: Woah! Now that's impressive! But there is also the time that his Mega form took coliding hits from Groudon and Kyogre, while in their Primal forms! Wiz: But Charizard does have some notible flaws. Boomstick: In it's base form, it can not take much of a beating. Seriously, this thing can not take that much damage before going down, meaning, it needs to take it's foes down quickly. Wiz: Charizard being a Fire and Flying type is weak to water, electric, and ESPECILLY Rock-type attacks. However while it loses it's water and electrci weakness, and is more able to withstand Rock attacks when it Mega Evolves, it gains weaknesses to Dragon and Ground moves. Boomstick: Not only that, but Charizard's warrior habits means it does not know when to back down. Charizard will go until death. Wiz: And if the fire on it's tail goes out, it will die. Boomstick: So the flame is a sort of health meter? The stronger the flame, the more damage it can take. Wiz: But even with those flaws, Charizard is a powerful Pokemon, and well worth the effort to train. (Charizard roars) Tohru Wiz: In another world, a massive war is fought between two factions of Dragons. Those who fight for Harmony with humanity, and those who seek the extinction of the human race, the Chaos faction. Boomstick: Tohru is the daughter of the leader of the Chaos faction, and grew up as hundreds of her friends were slaughtered by the human race. For millions of years, she killed army after army, until one day, a holy blade was forged. Alright seriously what is it with these enchanted swords. Can't we ever get an enchanted gun or something? Wiz: Stabbed through the chest and left to die, Tohru used her remaining strength to open a portal to another world. Our world, in fact. Boomstick: Yeah, and as she slowly awaited death, a miricle happened. This bitch came walking by, dead drunk, and came across the massive dragon, and instead of freaking out like a normal person would do, she walked up to it, and removed the sword. Wiz: Being drunk she invited the dragon to come live with her, but the next day she remembered nothing, as she suffered from the hangover of her drunken experience. Boomstick: OK, now, I may get drunk a lot, and I mean a lot, but I don't think I have ever been so wasted that I would invite a dragon to live with me. I mean sure, once I invited a family of hippos, to live with me, but I don't think a dragon would be a wise idea. Wiz: So, taking on a human-like form, but keeping her horns and tail, Tohru moved in with her, and became her maid....two problems though. Boomstick: Yeah, Tohru has no clue at how to be a maid, and second well....she is OBSSESSIVELY in love with Koboyashi. Seriously, what does she see in that flat-chested otaku girl? Wiz: Well, Koboyashi did save her life, so I think I get why she feels the way she does. Boomstick: I guess. ' Wiz: Tohru is a master of using magic. Thanks to her long line of spells she has quite a few handy skills the can come in hand in a fight. '''Boomstick: Of course being a dragon she has the great strength, flight, and firebreath. But in addition to this she has tons of spells that can be of great use. ' Wiz: Her firebreath is more than just a simple blast of fire. She is capable of charging it into an orb and firing a blast of fire energy that can explode on contact, doing additional damage. '''Boomstick: First off she can use a portal spell, which allows her to create portals to any said location. Wiz: On top of that is her Clarvoyence spell. This grants her X-Ray vision, allowing her to see through shrouded areas. Boomstick: And much like my ex-wife this means she can find you anywhere if you try and hide. But my personal favorite is her Perception Blocking spell. With this she can render herself fully invisible to everyone. Wiz: Right Boomstick. Thanks to Tohru's Perception Block she is capable of hiding in plane sight and is capable of sneak attacks in broad daylight. In addition it masks her scent. However, I prefer her Memory Wipe spell. This allows her to alter the memories of her foes, even to the point of erasing memories. Boomstick: Now, that would be helpful considering my life. Not only that, but there is her transformation spell, allowing her to switch between her human and dragon forms at any time. Wiz: Let's not forget, her flesh is also poisonous, capable of killing humans who bite into it. Boomstick: She also has regenrative powers. Cut off a part of her and she can grow it back in mere minutes, and she can cancel out ranged attacks with her hand, such as when she blocked Kanna's lightning blast. Wiz: In addition Tohru knows multiple killing curses that allow her to take out entire armies. Boomstick: Oh, come on there is no way that's true. It has to be some kind of exageration. Wiz: I don't think so Boomstick. One of her friends is a Curse Dragon, and when he wrote a book of curses, Tohru recognized them as authentic ones. Boomstick: Oh god. Wiz: Tohru is a serious powerhouse, in a previous fight with her rival, Elma, they managed to sink three islands. Boomstick: But not only that, when fighting at 'human' standards, Tohru is able to destroy entire valleys alongside Kanna. Alright, if humans in her world are capable of that, I am scared of what her full power can do! Wiz: Tohru has also moved faster than the eye can see. The fastest and most well trained human eye can see objects move up to speeds of 9,000 miles and hour. Boomstick: Tohru has matched her father, The Dread Emperor, in combat as well! Wiz: However, Tohru has some major flaws to her. Boomstick: Yeah, Tohru isn't exactly a genius. In fact, I think she might actually have a problem. Wiz: Don't be mean Boomstick. She's just ignorant to human cultrure. But Tohru is known for violant outbursts of rage, especilly when she thinks Kobayashi is cheating on her. Boomstick: Not only that, but she can be fataly wounded by holy weapons. Seriously, I don 't think there's another hero that is weak to holy weapons! Wiz: But when her friends and love are in danger, you can expect Tohru to stand up and fight. (Tohru': I'll eliminate you from this world and leave no trace of your filth behind!) Fight Red is seen in the shoping district. He looks at Charizard and the two nod as Red enters a store, leaving Charizard by himself. Charizard is seen waiting outside, when a woman walks by. In a split-screen both are seen sniffing. They then look at one another, recognizing the scent of a fellow dragon. The two smirked, and got ready to fight. '''''FIGHT! Charizard launched flamethrower but Tohru dodged. She ran at the dragon, and grabbed him by the horn and threw him into the air. Charizard, with a flap of it's wings stopped itself. His claws glew white and extended a bit as he flew twoard Tohru, she dodged and launched fire at him. She then ran at him, but Charizard countered with Air Slash. Tohru struggled for a second, before managing to stand her ground. THe two charged at one another again. Red comes out of the store, to see people running in panic. He then sees Charizard and Tohru fighting, and uses his keystone to help Charizard. Suddenly Charizard's body bulked up, and he turned black. His flames turned blue, as he began to easily overpower Tohru. She ended the struggle and jumped back, bringing out her wings as she took to the sky. Charizard gave chase, leaving Red behind. In the sky Tohru, looked behind her and saw Charizard following her. She charged up a fire orb and sent a beam twoard the Flame Pokemon, the attack exploading on impact, but to her surprise, Charizard came flying out of the smoke, with a roar. He surrounded himself in flames and charged again at her, crashing into her with Flare Blitz. Tohru fell to twoard the ground, but managed to regain compose and swooped back upward, just before crashing. Charizard fired a Fire Spin, but Tohru dodged the attack, but was ramed into by his Wing Attack. Tohru then flew around him at high speeds creating a tornado around Charizard, but with a roar he dipirse it. He looked around, but didn't see Tohru, but then a strong kick to the head sent him falling. He recovered and flew back up. He flew at her and slashed at her neck several times with Dragon Claw, causing her to start heavily bleeding. She fired a fire attack at him, knocking him back, and began to to take a deep breath, as her wounds healed themselves. Tohru then flew at Charizard, ramming into him repeatidly, attacking him over and over, until Charizard used Heat Wave to attack the entire area around him, causing Tohru to scream in pain. She then cast her Perception Blocking spell, and to Charizard's surprise she vanished. Just then he felt someone grab his tail and throw him. Charizard tried to find her scent but could not find her. However then he found his long neck being clawed at. Slashes appeared on his body over and over, by an invisible foe. He roared and surrounded himself in flames, causing Tohru to scream. He hit her with his tail, but as soon as he had found her, she was gone. A few feet away, Tohru made herself viable again, and Charizard let out another roar. He surrounded himself in flames once again, and flew at her. Another runic symbol appeared before Tohru as she cast another spell. Immediately Charizard stopped. Looked around confused, unaware of what he was doing. Tohru then turns into her full-sized dragon form, and slams Charizard to the ground with her tail. Charizard returns to base form, as the camera pans over showing his tail flame was gone. Tohru returned to human form, grabbed Charizard by the tail, and dragged him back to Kobayashi's apartment. ''KO! Charizard's deep fried body is seen on the table, and before Tohru can cut a piece off, Kanna eats him whole. Results '''Boomstick: Woah, look at that little girl eat! Kind of feel sorry for Red though. You know losing his partner and all.' Wiz: But not without a close fight. First off their base forms had rather similar power, with Charizard able to melt mountains and Tohru being able to destroy islands. Boomstick: However speed and durability were other matters. Tohru can take hits from fellow island busters, but has been seen to need to regenerate, meanwhile Charizard has tanked hits from planet busters, thanks to his Charizard X form! But, while Charizard had the durability and strength advantages in his Charizard X form, he was MUCH slower than Tohru. Wiz: Charizard can dodge sound-based attacks making him capable of speeds 761 MPH. Tohru however can move faster than they eye can see, making her clock in at speeds of at least over 9,000 MPH, more than 10 times as fast as Charizard. Boomstick: So....with Charizard's massive durability preventing Tohru from harming him much, and Tohru's speed making him unable to really land a good hit on her....it seems like this would be a stalemate right? Wrong. Wiz: Which leads us to the biggest reason as to why Tohru won. Her regerative abilities are able to let her regrow limbs. This, in addition to her superior speed and spells gave her the adge she needed. Boomstick: Charizard may have had more power in his Charizard X form, but that would only get him so far. Yes, he has taken hits from planet busters such as the Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. There is still a problem. Wiz: Remember, Charizard was protecting himself from the blast. He saw the attacks coming, and made sure to keep his guard up. However this is where Tohru's Memory Wipe spell came in handy. We already know for a fact that a normal human can make Pokemon forget their moves, so there is no doubt Tohru's spell can easily make him forget how to fight. Boomstick: Not only that, but thanks to her Perception Blocking it made her impossible to see or even smell! Wiz: So with no way to find Tohru, and with all memory of how to fight lost to him, it was only a matter of time for Tohru to eventually were him down. Even if we gave him egg moves, TM moves, and Move Turtor moves, in the end, Tohru would just make him forget how to use them. Boomstick: That or she could just put a curse on him and kill him that way. I guess Charizard just wasn't maid to win. Wiz: The winner is Tohru Trivia *Kanna Kamui and Red make cameos in this fight *The reason Charizard X was allowed was to show how little it mattered against Tohru *This is the first completed fight on the wiki to use Tohru. **This is also the first battle on the wiki to include any Dragon Maid character. *The similarities between Charizard and Tohru are that both of them are powerful dragons, who are subserviant to a weaker human master. Do you agree with the results of Charizard vs Tohru? Yes No Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018